


You Should Probably Leave

by peachraindrops



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Set during 2x09, Sex, Sexual Tension, Well guys this one got away from me, dean deserves this, raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: “Ow! What the hell!” He screeched, instinctively flexing at the rope across his chest trying to rub his already bleeding nose. “You just said y—,”“Yea, yea, that’s on me. I really thought I talked myself out of that one.” The blood was gushing out like a faucet and Rio’s grin was growing. “So we good here?”OR Beth calls Rio and does something about Dean taking her kids away from her: an alternative ending to 2x09.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	You Should Probably Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one got away from me lol. I wanted to write a one shot that works as an alternate episode to 2x09. So if Beth actually bossed up when Dean took the kids and did something about it rather than kicking Rio out without an explanation.
> 
> This was all just put together in a couple of hours tonight with no beta so there’s probably so many mistakes. Hopefully it’s not too bad and you all enjoy it.
> 
> This is how 2x09 ended in my head XD The way it actually happened does not exist, to me. Lol.
> 
> Also, the title is from a song that’s been stuck in my head all night.

The house wasn’t much different but that didn’t stop the eerie feeling she felt in the bottom of her stomach. After starting off a slow and then frantic search for her children, Beth gasped when she read his note,  _ Took the kids, at my mom's _ scribbled and taped up to the refrigerator for her to see. She couldn't grasp it. Was he leaving her? Did he really think he could try to keep their kids from her too?

She circled back to the hallway bench she initially left her bag nestled on to find her phone and pulled it out to call him. When it got cut off mid ring and went to his voicemail her stomach dropped.

Every part of her wanted to hope it was an accident or some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe Kenny had begged for his phone again and was playing a game on it, hitting ignore to all the calls like he'd done in the past. Or maybe they were just in an area with bad service she told herself, so she tried him again and it cut to his voicemail faster this time. 

She shook with rage and it took every ounce of self-control not to race over there and cause a scene because she knew it wouldn’t do her any good in the long run. Instead she went upstairs, changed into jeans and a more casual top and stopped into the en suite to refresh herself. After a thorough replenish of her makeup, brush of her hair and teeth brushing she texted Rio.  _ “Can you come over? It’s urgent.” _

The reply took even less time than she thought which put a small ceasefire to the rumbling in the gut.  _ “Twenty minutes.” _

The waiting was making her anxious. She wanted to pour a little bourbon to take the edge off but second guessed it. The last thing she needed to have to worry about was explaining alcohol of any kind.

So instead she did what she was good at and baked. Everything she knew she’d need for salted caramel cupcakes she had on hand and she remembered Rio’s reaction to them last time she let him sneak one off her counter on his way out. The idea of bribing him to help her didn’t sit well with her, but he probably was going to be more upset than she was. 

The batter was coming together quickly and the kitchen smelled delicious, even if she was rage stirring. “Hey mama.”

She whipped around. It’s not like she didn’t know he was coming but she still didn’t understand how he managed to do that to her every single time. Her hand instinctively comforted her chest which was working overtime to keep her panicked heart inside. 

“He took my kids.”

The statement simmered in the sweet surrounding air while he sat across from her at the kitchen island watching her work. “For real?”

She nodded, practically stirring a hole into the bottom of her bowl. She would have used her KitchenAid instead if it wouldn’t have defeated the point of her making rage cakes. 

“Why?”

Control, she was guessing. “He’s upset I’m not helpless and barefoot in his kitchen waiting for him to stumble in anymore.” 

The grumble in her voice wasn’t lost on him. He couldn’t imagine Rhea pulling Marcus out of his life and refusing to let him see him anymore. It wouldn’t happen. At least not without dealing with the consequences. Beth looked up, noticing the roll of his shoulders and careful contemplation like she knew he was picturing himself in her position and the lengths he’d go for his son.

“Those my favorite?” He smirked and nodded off toward the bowl in her hands. She nodded mindlessly and he pulled out his phone like he’d done so many times before. She watched his fingers go wild, transcribing some long message that surely would have been more productive as a call.

“For me?”

She nodded again and started proportioning them into the tin. “Then I guess it’s ok if I do this.” He quickly sat up, reaching across the island to drag his finger across the edge of the bowl while she was turned the other way for a moment. His butt was back in his chair before she could slap his hand away.

“Rio! Come on. What do you think I should do?”

“Definitely not take off that apron. Makin’ me feel some type of way.” Rio bit his lower lip, the one that under normal circumstances she’d daydream about biting herself but this wasn’t a normal circumstance for her. 

“If this is a joke to yo—,” She snapped and he cut her off quicker than she started.

“Look ma, relax. I just sent Mick to go get him and bring him to Lucky’s. You’ll have them babies back by morning.” He probably shouldn’t have been gaslighting her but it was usually the most fun he had with her. With the exception of the bathroom a couple of weeks ago.

The fight he thought he was going to get from her on his way of handling it didn’t come. There was no fight from her on handling it her way, or how she usually referred to it as the right way. Just a new look of relief. “What? No better way of handling this from you? No lecture?”

“You told me to set limits. This is my limit.”

What he wanted to do was bend her over the flour covered counter and show her what it did to him when she bossed up like this. Instead he smirked at her carefully. “I like this mama bear thing ya got goin’ on, especially when it ain’t aimed at me.”

That made her laugh and the belly laugh she let out wasn’t lost on him, even if it was at his expense. “I told you ma, we partners. You and me against em all. I got your back. Aight?”

This feeling was nothing she’d ever had before. Never in her twenty years of marriage had she felt like a partner in anything. It wasn’t anything she was going to get used to right away either, she already knew that. It didn’t mean she wasn’t going to lean into it and see where it went.

She looked at him, sized him up and he took notice of his intentions and demeanor. All she felt was complete trust, which was new for them. “Alright.”

There was a small lull while she got the cupcakes in the oven and he finished typing up another message to Mick. “Ey, before I go. You get my message bout the drop on Tuesday?”

She nodded and his eyebrows pinched together. “What? No pushback on that either?” 

He pushed the drop back to later in the night so he could go with her and said the guy was all over the place. Said he needed to feel him out and he didn’t trust him. Fully expected Elizabeth to insist on doin that on her own too when he thought about it.

“If you want to go, then fine. Last thing I need right now is problems with a drop.”

She could feel his eyes on her, sizing her up. “Rio, maybe you should be the one to relax. I told you I’m trying to meet you half way since you’re doing the same.”

He slowly nodded and got that goofy smile he sometimes had around her, the one that was starting to melt her inside out.

“I gotta go meet them. You can bring my cupcakes to the drop tomorrow ma.” 

Beth rolled her eyes. He was a fool for her cupcakes. She actually got the sense that he’d kill for her cupcakes. Literally. “Don’t kill him.”

“Why you gotta take the fun out of everything? Always gotta be like that with you.” He grinned, shaking his head jest at her. He looked back one last time at her standing in the kitchen more frazzled than he’d seen her. He raised his chin up at her, all trace of humor wiped off his face and slipped out her back door. “We’ll see.”

______________________

With winter approaching and the days already being so short, it didn’t take much for Mick and some boys to get Dean into the back of Lucky’s in the dark without any potential for onlookers. This guy was such a fuckin’ dope he couldn’t believe it. According to Mick’s message they didn’t even have to knock him out first. He just started crying and went with them willingly.

Rio pulled his familiar gold pistol out of his pants and started doing a quick inspection of it when he walked into the back room he knew they dumped him. He didn’t have to look up from it to hear the dumbass whimpers coming from the corner, so he didn’t. He just kept doing his once over of the gun, something of a habit for him when he’s about to aim it at someone.

It felt about to be about a pound in his hand, something he always took to mean it was fully loaded. But just to check, he popped out the chamber and saw it packed full of rounds just begging to be unload into this guy. It was going to take every last bit of strength he had saved up to not just pop him and leave.

“Of course this has to do with you. It always does.” Dean gripped from the corner, he could tell the man was trying not to cry and was definitely starting to get restless with the rope that was now tying him to the chair.

“Scuse me?”

“You heard me. I don’t know what it’ll take to make you go away but we’ll pay it if you just leave us alone. For good.” The guy argued, feeling way too comfortable in a place he shouldn’t be if you asked Rio.

“You think I need your money?” Rio snapped back at him and looked over at Mick at the sound of his deep chuckle. “I don’t need your fuckin’ money, man. That ain’t what this is about.”

He looked puzzled. “What are you going to do then? Shoot me again?”

This got a good laugh out of everyone, except Dean.

“If I had my way I’d kill you right here but Elizabeth don’t seem to want that.” Rio sighed and continued playing with his gun, really doing anything he could with his hands that would him from pistol whipping this guy and leaving him bleeding on the floor. 

Dumbass looked like he finally had a thought. “Well let me go then, or I’ll tell her what you’re doing!”

Now they couldn’t contain her laughter. Mick and Rio exchanged a few comments back and forth in Spanish and Rio shook his head. “Yea? And who do you think gave us these orders?”

His face was stunned. “Beth? No. You’re lying.” He shook his head adamantly, gaze fixed somewhere across the floor.

“Not much she wouldn’t do for them kids, you of all people should know that by now.” He shrugged mockingly. Realization crossed over Dean’s face.

At that moment he looked about 15 seconds away from pissing his pants.

“I was going to bring them back, I swear. I just needed some time. I needed her to know that she can’t keep doing this.”

Now he was done. The conversation was no longer productive and he had shit to do. How Elizabeth managed to stay married to this dude for 20 years was beyond him. “Save it. I ain’t gonna hurt you. But you best bring them kids back to her and right quick too. Then you should probably go. Give her some space, sign those divorce papers I know she got drawn up. Yeah, that’s probably what’s best. For everyone.” He nodded assuringly, like he may have been speaking out loud to himself but then looked quickly over to Dean for his reaction. “You hear me?”

“I mean, well, I…” Dean tried processing, shaking his head with doubt. “How am I supposed to see my kids though?”

Rio nodded like he understood. As much of a dumbass this guy was, he’d seen him on more than one occasion with them kids and they seemed to love him so at least that was something. “Oh, you do what I say and you can pick em up and see em any time you want. I’m sure Elizabeth would feel the same way. Don’t you think?”

He sighed and everything he said still came out shaky. “So if I bring them back and sign the papers, you won’t hurt me?”

“Nah.”

Just a few seconds passed. “And you’ll leav-“ he tried to ask when Rio took a deep breath and finally let his fist fly across the dude’s face. 

“Ow! What the hell!” He screeched, instinctively flexing at the rope across his chest trying to rub his already bleeding nose. “You just said y—,”

“Yea, yea, that’s on me. I really thought I talked myself out of that one.” The blood was gushing out like a faucet and Rio’s grin was growing. “So we good here?”

“Jesus…” Dean balked at him, shaking his head. “Yeah.” His bewilderment grew, “Just let me go.”

Rio had nothin’ left to say to this guy if he wanted to avoid punching him again so he turned to Mick and gave some orders, “Tell him what happens to people that go to the police and don’t listen. Then let him go.”

Mick nodded and Rio went into his office on the other side and laughed when he heard Mick’s spiel. Sounded like he’d updated it since the last time they’d done this to someone. He’d have to ask him if that was for everyone or just dumbass cuz he was a special type of idiot.

A few minutes later Rio was pouring a glass of gin when he saw Mick pop in. He had the look so he poured him one too. 

“Thanks man. That guy been a pain in my ass since day one. Can you believe that shit?”

Mick laughed. “Only thing I can’t believe is how bad you got it for this girl.” He scooped his tumbler of gin up and drained it in one swoop.

Rio glared at him but couldn’t get a word in yet.

“You don’t know what you’re talkin bout.” He mumbled and looked deep into his glass of gin. Maybe it’d tell him why he thought Mick was right.

“No? Then why ain’t she dead? You been in love with her since day one or you would have let me kill her.”

He sighs. Loudly. “We really gonna have this conversation tonight?”

Mick’s face is stern. “You need to realize how deep in this you are before shit hits the fan, Boss. Deal with it. One way or another.”

Rios processes his friends advice and then nods. “Want to play a game?”

It’s unspoken but Mick knows he means pool up in the front of the house. He was already assuming they would since they played most Saturday nights before they parted ways. “Let’s go.”

His mind is still elsewhere because usually he’s running circles around Mick and then boys on his old pool table but not tonight. Mick sinks another final eight ball and he sighs heavily, feeling his phone go off in his pocket at the same time.

Naturally it’s Elizabeth. Mick smirks knowingly. “So loud,” he chuckles to himself and hits Rio with a friendly pat on his back as he takes off for the night.

The text is simple. “Thank you.”

“He bringin’ em back to you tomorrow night?” He types out right away, ready to hear what happened.

“Long story.” That set him off. The next thing he knew he was pressing call.

“...Hello?”

“Whatchu mean long story? There ain’t nothin’ long about it.” He barks, suddenly finding reason to send his boys out after that dumbass one final time.

She sighs and he can tell she’s processing the best way to relay and possibly filter whatever conversation the two of them just had. “He called me and told me he was going to bring them back and he was sorry. Then among other things he said he needed some time to figure out who he is and what he wants, what to do next. Which I understand. He asked if he could take the kids to Gainesville to visit his brother, maybe go to Disney while they’re down there. Then he said it’ll probably be awhile before he’s back.”

Rio was silent. That wasn’t what they had talked about. That dumbass Carman had a way of continuously surprising him.

“I agreed with him. As much as I hate him for some of the things he’s done, he’s still their father and I want him in their lives but he’s not thinking clearly. He’s not in a good place and he needs to get in one. What’s the harm in a little more good time with the kids before he has to figure all of that out?”

He sighed, long and hard but resolved in her reasoning for allowing it. “Those kids got one hell of a mama, you know that?”

Dead air. “Come get your cupcakes.”

––––––––––––––––––––––

He was parked back at her place less than an hour later, bearing an unopened fifth of Whittingham Kentucky Straight Bourbon that he knew was her favorite and something else he felt stupid for buying. Instead of parking down the street like usual and sneaking in through the back door he parked in the driveway. It took him a few minutes to calm himself down, something that he wasn’t used to havin to do since he felt like he was normally a pretty calm dude. Like it hadn’t been just a few hours since he last seen her anyhow.

He could vaguely see her moving around inside, something he’d probably have to have a talk with her about since he’d never sat in front of her house from this vantage point to notice before. She had enemies now and they could see right in.

It looked like she was swaying, maybe even dancing which amused him to no end. The sound of something soft drifted out of the house just loud enough to know it was there but not tell what it was. This woman was something else, never stopped surprising him.

Finally he got out with the bourbon and knocked on her door like a normal person and the music stopped. He heard some light shuffling around and she slightly pulled the door open. “Rio? What are yo—,”

He saw her and did an automatic once over which quickly turned into a warm, melting gaze. She was wearing a pajama set, because it was Elizabeth after all. But it was different from the ugly ass ones he’s used to seeing her in. It was light pink and satin with a short sleeve top and matching shorts. 

She looked down to see what he was staring at. “I didn’t think you’d be here so soon, I was going to change.” She rambled, instinctively folding her arms across her chest to help feel a bit more modest in front of him. 

Her house smelled as delicious as usual, the permanent scent of her baking talents lofting out toward him. She also seemed to have a few candles lit and it just felt warm inside. He noticed only a lamp or two on, otherwise it was dimly light and cozy feeling. It was also consistently the cleanest house he’d ever seen, especially for one that regularly housed four kids.

He remembered what he brought her and zoned back in to the woman in front of him. “For you.”

What? He was holding the prettiest glass vase of pink roses and lilies that she’d ever seen. It was so full and just starting to bloom which meant they had plenty of life. “Flowers? Or the bourbon?” Why would he be bringing her flowers? She flushed from head to toes like a wave crossing over her body.

He paused and looked down at both items in his hands and shrugged back at her. “Both.”

She looked apprehensive at best, like the flowers might spontaneously catch on fire if she took them from him. When she stepped out of the way for him to come inside he slipped his shoes off and leaned down to set the bottle of bourbon down next to him forgetfully. 

She still didn’t get it and he couldn’t blame her for that. This was confusing. “I had all this shit I was gonna tell you and now my mind’s blank. You look so fuckin soft.” He groaned more to himself, like he was trying to push it down and focus. All he wanted to do was get his hands inside those pajamas of hers and trace every inch of her body.

“Tell me what’s happening.” She asked him, not sure what exactly was going on with him tonight. Her eyebrows were pinched tightly together.

“Elizabeth, look.” He sighed at her, bringing his hand up to lightly scratch at his five o’clock shadow of a beard starting to grow. “There’s somethin’ here with us. I feel it. I’ve felt it this whole time if I’m bein honest with myself.”

Her mouth fell open and he could tell her brain was goin a mile a minute. “I know this prolly ain’t a good time for you with just getting them papers signed and such but I have to tell you. Lay it out for you. Now or never.”

She didn’t say anything, at all. Her eyes fluttered back and forth between him, the flowers, and the expensive bottle of bourbon tucked away near their feet on her floor. “Look if you don’t feel the same way, that’s cool. We can just go back to work. It won’t be weird.” He lied more to himself and reached over to set the flowers on the entryway table. 

The way she bit her bottom lip and looked up to meet his eyes melted him. Her voice was soft and unsure. “You should probably leave…”

It took everything in him to quickly swallow the embarrassment of the moment, the hurt that he felt race through his limbs. He nodded, looking down toward his feet, refusing to meet her eyes. “Aight…”

He tried. What more could he do? He did what Mick suggested and put it himself there. Gave it his all and this was givin him closure if nothin else. Didn’t mean it didn’t sting though.

When he turned to leave she pulled his hands into hers and he twisted back. “But I never want you to.”

He stooped down and scooped her up by the back of her thighs. She squeaked and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could. When their lips finally touched she felt a spark and a magnetic pull, pulling their lips back together no matter how many times they tried to pull apart. When he kicked the door closed behind him she reached up and twisted the locks, much like she had done in that bathroom all those weeks ago. 

He mumbled against her lips, not wanting to break apart from her for even a second. “You need to close your blinds ma, you can see right in here.”

She wasn’t completely sure what he said with how muffled it was against her lips but nodded as if she heard it. She’d agree to anything he said right now. 

Her arms linked tightly around his neck and he could barely stand the way she was gyrating against him. His jacket fell off his shoulders and he knew she had somethin’ to do with that. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Like they were always meant to be there, his hands snuck up the back of her pajama shorts and softly squeezed her ass in his hands. The curves on her were going to be the actual death of him. He growled at her when he discovered she was sans panties and never actually pulled his hands out of her shorts. They sat there heavy on her ass while he blindly shuffled them toward her bedroom. 

She pulled back from him and he whined while she started unbuttoning his shirt. The thing had so many damn buttons and he hated himself for it. “Rip it.”

She nodded and her small hands went to the top of it, gripping and pulling it apart as forcefully as she could but it didn’t move. He laughed at her whining ripped the shirt apart from the middle and twisted it down his arms himself while she helped push it off his arms. She pulled his white undershirt up and off, leaving it just a couple of feet away from his button down in a trail of his clothes to her bedroom. 

The first time she truly pulled apart from him was to look down at his chest and he’d never been so thankful he spent so much time at the gym and in the ring. The look on her face sent fire through his veins. He wasn’t jacked but he was lean yet muscular with tone and defined abs all the way down that he was never more proud of than in this moment. 

He also realized she had never seen the rest of his tattoos that were usually covered. Her hands were running up and down his chest, tracing each one with the soft fingertips and it felt so good to him he grunted in her ear with each new touch. 

When his lips found the crook of her neck just like they had all those weeks ago never wanted to leave it ever again. “How you always smell so fuckin’ good?”

Her skin flushed before his eyes, tasting all the bit warmer beneath his lips at the comment. Sounds made mostly of small whimpers and groans lofted out of her when he began sucking roughly onto her neck and pulse points. All he could hear was his name jumbling out between her lips into the silent room. 

He pulled away from her neck to see the start of two different hickies and love bites peppering her lily white neck and he felt satisfied for the time being with his work. “Smell so good, feel so fuckin’ soft all the time. Look at you, fuck.” He worshipped, pulling back from her to look down while he lowered her onto her bed and crawled over her slowly.

While he hovered over her he felt her hips jerking up and reaching for him like he was already too far. “These fuckin’ curves. Always makin’ me feel some type of way.”

Her hands were frantically jerking at his belt and trying to pull it apart to get his pants down. While she did that, he couldn’t help but find her mouth again and pull her soft lips between his while she gasped and finally pulled the belt apart. 

His pants came down quickly after that and he pulled off of her just enough to kick them off. They didn’t manage to pull off his boxer briefs yet but there was still time. He never wanted this to end, just wanted to loosen up some of the overwhelming tightness in his pants.

Instead of finding her mouth again he found a path back over his bites, directly to her chest. The time he spent focusing on it last time was nowhere near long enough and it’d been all he thought about since. Unsurprisingly, his hands drifted up and under her pink pajama top much like her shorts a few minutes before. When he found her breast he cupped it fully in his hand and it was a perfect handful, perfect for his abnormally large hands. He squeezed them roughly, pulling her hard nipples between his fingers and lightly twisting while she gasped beneath him. 

Time didn’t exist to him at this point, just her. So he pushed himself up easily and held himself back over her one handedly while he twisted the buttons open and she shrugged out of her top, tossing it over the side of the bed and into their pile of clothes on the floor.

Never before had he thought of himself as a tit man, but now there was no doubt in his mind. He’d usually gravitated much quicker to a nice ass, something he could watch bounce. The thing was, she had everything. The complete package. There wasn’t a curve of her body he wasn’t liking. 

The focus he had on her tits was laser strong. He spent his time focusing on one and then the other, using the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up to push them into his mouth and between his hands. The only breath he took was to mumble god damn into her tits while she heavier heavily beneath him. 

They were so red from all his attention but it still took everything in him to move on. Her hands were trying to push into his boxers and he wasn’t having it. Instead he grabbed her hands in his and pulled them above their heads, leaning on her pillow. He reached his hand not tangled in hers down his pants and her gaze followed, watching intently while he palmed himself roughly, just trying to relieve a little pressure. It left his cock sticking up out of the top of his boxers beginning for her attention. 

Their hands linked back above her head and he moved back down to her lips, getting lost in them for ages before moving back down her tingling body. When he got closer to her belly she paused and he got the feeling she was trying to wiggle that part of her away from him. Like maybe she was ashamed of the little bit of extra she had there or her c-section scars.

“Elizabeth, hey. You think I didn’t know you had scars here?”

She shrugged and expertly avoided his gaze.

“You think I didn’t picture every inch of your body any time I was around you? Hell, any time at all?”

She whispered shamefully into his ear. “They’re an eyesore.”

“Nuh, you wrong. They’re fuckin sexy, ma. You got this body of a fuckin’ goddess I can’t stay away from.” He groaned and kissed down her scars, straight to the top of her tight lil satin shorts with the string tied in a pretty little bow in front of him. 

He pulled at it one handedly and she giggled. “Rio, they’re stretchy just pull them down.”

The giggle she let out this time when he batted her hand away amused her to no end and he complained, “This is my gift. Don’t tell me how to unwrap it Elizabeth.”

Her fit of giggles made him laugh too and he gave up and pulled her shorts down and tossed them out of his way, shaking his head at her in mock disbelief. “Such a boss.”

It was said it with more admiration than anything else and she teased. “Not just bossy?”

“Oh you’re very bossy. That too.” He laughed and she squeaked when he went face first into her cunt. She was already dripping down his face and he was dying to get inside her again but also to just take his time with her and enjoy every second. He was eating her like a starving man. 

“Oh my god!” She shouted, instinctively humping up into his face while his hands moved down to her hips and squeezed mercilessly. He thoroughly licked each of her pussy lips before pulling her clit between his lips and flicking it roughly with his tongue over and over. 

She was so loud and he was going to get off on it too soon if he wasn’t careful. Everyone from Mick to her annoying ass sister went through his head while he tried to concentrate on not blowing his load all over himself prematurely. The way her thick thighs tightened around him made him groan into her harder. His hands travelled all over her, soaking up as much of her as he could. There was no part of her body he didn’t want to worship.

So he tapped her lips and she opened her eyes just in time for him to push his two fingers into her mouth. She didn’t miss a beat, sucking on them roughly just like he wanted. He brought them back down between her legs and pushed them tightly into her cunt while he mouthed at her expertly. 

“I’m going to cum, oh my god. Oh fuck.” She whimpered and her hands grazed the back of his head, scratching across the buzz of his hair and hitting her orgasm quickly. She tried to jerk him up back up to her when she noticed his wet chin and grin. He shook her off, choosing to lap up the cum all over her pussy for him instead. “Fuck Elizabeth, I could eat this cunt all fuckin’ day. You snatched my fingers right up, didn’t you baby?” He teases and pulls them up to his mouth only to mirror the way she sucked on the same two fingers just a few minutes ago.

She felt herself gush and pulled him up so she could lick the rest of her cum off his face and then pushed him over onto his back.He grunted when he rolled over and her eyes went right to the precum leaking all over his stomach as his cock bobbed for her, begging to be freed. She bent over and licked up his small dribble of cum before quickly licking her palm and gripping his cock. He thought he might explode within the next ten seconds, unless a tiny miracle happened. 

The next move was his undoing. He was too excited to hold out because when she pulled his cock out of her mouth and held it in her hand while she spit and sucked easily on his balls he flinched up completely on edge. His hands gripped her comforter and he arched off the bed trying to control himself. At this point he was resigned to cumming before he even got inside her again because her touch felt too fuckin good to tell her to stop.

The small hand she had wrapped around his cock continued to squeeze him in just the right places, circulating up and down until she was finished sucking on his nuts and fully engulfed in her mouth again. Her other hand was rubbing up his pelvis across his belly and to his chest until it found his hand and he held it securely in his. His hand came up instinctively to push her hair gently out of her face to watch her swallow his cock.

The act stilled her for a moment, not like she wasn’t used to him softly pushing her hair out of her face, it just felt differently at this moment. Like he was communicating how appreciative he was, how into her he was. It made her confidence skyrocket and he didn’t even realize he’d done it. 

She slurped and gagged on him, causing her cunt to continuously drip down her thighs. He could see it smearing all over her thighs and moaned. “Fuckin take it, just like that.” It was barely audible.

Her throat was opening up and she swallowed him as deep as she could, almost all the way to his core. She held him there as long as she could, until she came up gagging for air and he groaned just the start of her name before blowing his load hard. Cum went everywhere, pelting her face and neck, dripping down onto her tits and his belly below her in thin little squirts. She laughed when his arm instinctively dropped across his face, covering himself. “That’s fuckin embarrassing.”

She giggled at his comment, it’s not like she didn’t feel it coming the whole time. It’s not as much of a surprise as men think it is. At least in her experience. He groaned and just barely opened his eyes to look up at her. She was using her finger to wipe his cum off her and licking it up like frosting. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his entire life. 

“I liked it.” If he could have came again right then, he would have.

He rolled her over this time and finished cleaning her neck and chest off with his tongue. “Let me fuck you.” He pleaded next, as if she’d say no at this point when it was all she wanted. 

She nodded at him excitedly and he bent down, kissing her more just because he could. He palmed his cock again which was already growing in his hand as if he didn’t just jizz everywhere less than five minutes ago. 

“Do you have a condom? I don’t have a condom.” He panicked, going quickly into panic mode. He hadn’t even thought things would go like this tonight.

She did but she didn’t want him to use it. “I want it raw. Come on. Give it to me.”

Any coherent thought went out his window after that. Hearing a woman tell him she wanted it raw was a kink he didn’t realize he even had until it happened. He cock bobbed up to his stomach again, bouncing with excitement for her. 

When he reached down to feel her she was so wet his tip slid right in but she was so fuckin tight he stopped and groaned. His cock was already rock hard again, begging to stuff her. He joked while he took a minute to catch his breath first and calm himself down, “If I don’t make it at least five minutes this time you ain’t never gonna see me again.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Rio, shut up.”

He grunted heavily and pushed into her slowly, inch by inch. She arched into him and rocked back and forth, trying to get him to move. It was the tightest fuckin cunt he’d ever felt and fit him like a glove. She took all of him, squeezing him snuggly all the way inside her while she moaned. “Shit!”

He almost sounded like he was in pain and had he not moaned right after that she would have thought he was. But he started moving, pulling out and slowly filling her up tightly again to her core. “Look at you takin’ all of me. God damn. Slurpin’ me right up, ain’t ya?”

She couldn’t respond. She was overstimulated and a panting mess. He bent down to kiss her deeply and she felt his necklace settle easily between her breasts. He must have noticed at the same time she did because their eyes met, looking between each other and the necklace heavily. It felt so intimate they could hardly handle it. 

Hands intertwined again, he started rocking into her frantically. Kissing and kissing her until they broke apart for air and he felt her somehow tighten even more and he knew she was almost there. She pulled his necklace from it’s shaky place in between her tits and stuffed it into her mouth. A loud groan escaped him when he saw it. “Always needin something to suck on too, huh?” 

She nodded. Sucking it in and rocking roughly beneath him, taking all of him over and over as he drilled her mercilessly. She mumbled around his necklace at him, “Harder! Fuck me harder.” But it came out garbled, her mouth full of him by extension and he tightened inside of her and the sound. It was so fuckin sexy he couldn’t stand it. 

This mixture of fucking and doing something similar to making love was everything he didn’t know they needed until tonight. He basked in the sight of her heavy tits bouncing rapidly before him while she was a wet, breathy mess. One time would have never been enough. He needed a lifetime of this.

With one hand he reached down and pinched her clit tightly between his fingers, only to feel her start to gush around him. She yelped his name and her legs tightened around his waist as she reached her second orgasm of the night. He came right after that, blowing inside her before giving it a second thought. He landed down on her softly, face tucking right into her breasts and taking one into his mouth out of instinct. She was still shaking from their second orgasms of the night.

They were sweaty and exhausted but he could go all night with her if she’d let him. The silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, the whole thing just felt right. He could feel her heart pounding wildly beneath him and his was doing the same.

He popped her nipple out of his mouth and the wet mess he left all over her tits nearly had him hard all over again. “We should probably talk about this.” He sighed later, sitting up on the bed against the headboard and taking her in his arms with him.

For the first time in her life she was going to be honest about what she wanted. “I’m all in.”

It was the last response he saw coming from her. Like maybe he thought they’d have to have some long talk or she wouldn’t be ready so soon for this, or maybe she wouldn’t actually want to mix business and pleasure. His biggest fear was this was just shameless flirting to her and he put himself out there for nothing. But maybe things between them really were getting better it seemed. He was in too. “Think you can trust me?”

She considered it carefully and she did. “I can, can you?” He considered it too and realized he didn’t want to have trust in anyone but her now.

“Parters?”

She grinned. “Partners.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also that got kinda dirty. Whoops.


End file.
